Wątek forum:Dyskusje o kolejnych odcinkach/@comment-5348399-20131009193544/@comment-24399055-20140115145033
Niniufa napisał(a): Kasumi777 napisał(a): No co, no co? xD Ja się wręcz nie mogę doczekać Kastiela! :D Przecież teraz oglądam tylko i wyłącznie anime, w których jest ktoś do niego podobny xD Psychofanka MODE: ON xD ... Nie mam życia ;__; Tęsknię za postacią z gry... *myśli nad zrobieniem sobie przypinki z nim* A co do wszystkiego-poza-moją-chorą-wyobraźnią-i-psychiką: - Lysander i traktory wymiatają! xD Szczególnie "Cho krowę wydoić", czy jak to tam było <3 - JA CHCĘ SPAŚĆ NA KASTIELA :3 - Su jak to Su, wyskoczy z tymś idiotycznym podczas rozmowy z rodzicami, macie rację. Tylko... Wydaje mi się, że jak już mają być rodzice, to będą wszystkich. Bo jak to, Nataniel ma mieć i jego fanki będą się wykrwawiać, a Kastiel? (chociaż mi sam jego widok wystarczy, żeby być w niebie xD) - Co do pocałunku... Raczej w sztuce nie będzie, a tak osobno... przez przypadek... spadając z drabiny... dobra, może to ostanie nie... Nadzieję mam, niby umiera ostatnia, więc czekam xD Jednak obawiam się, że przez to będzie coraz bliżej do zakończenia, a ja nie chcę zakończenia! A co do zakończenia, to w ogóle ciekawy temat, bo skoro to jest gra przeglądarkowa, to jak mają zamiar to skończyć? - Geeeez, ile ja wydam na ten odcinek xD Nie będę potrafiła się powstrzymać i kasa z konta na komórce rozejdzie się szybciej niż ostatnio. A teraz czekamy do zwiastunu na francuskiej! ^^ *wyobraża sobie jak będzie piszczeć kiedy to zobaczy* Ciekawa jestem, jakie stroje będą. "Alicja w Krainie Czarów", może jakąś sukienkę dadzą? I żeby ilustracje były lepsze, bo ostatnio tak średnio (co nie zmienia faktu, że baaardzo dziękuję, że w ogóle są - Kastiel na Halloween 2013 *-* i to jak wychodzi z prysznica *-*) A jak będziemy grać to serio będzie śmiesznie. Może nasza Su zapomni roli, będzie całkowicie ignorować suflera i powie coś co wymyśli? To się źle skończy... Bo tak bez żadnej wpadki to jakoś tak smutno, co nie? xD To teraz wchodzimy 4525346 razy dziennie, żeby patrzeć, czy jest zwiastun :D Tak normalnie, to aż tak mi nie odwala, ale chyba przez inne mi się udzieliło xD You, my sir, just made my night xD eh, też podskakuję jak chomik w klatce czekając na akcje w tym odcinku xD CZEKAM NA TRAKTOR Yeah, nie jestem sama! <3 Dzisiaj rano rozmyślałam o odcinku i o sytuacjach z Kastielem...Straciłam władzę w nogach i padłam na podłogę xD Aż wstyd się przyznać xD Ja chcę takiego w realu ;___; Czy Wy też tak macie, że gdy myślicie o nowym odcinku to tak.. Jak to nazwać... Od środka po prostu z radości wszystko się trzęsie? xD Jak to Goku powiedział:'' "Serducho mi się cieszy" ^^ '' A traktor wymiata! :D Ah, te romantyczne przejażdżki w świetle księżyca na traktorze z ukochanym... Albo powóz zaprzężony w krowy! Co do Rozalii -> ona ma Leo ^^ Sorry, że piszę tak nie po kolei i co mi wpadnie na myśl, ale nie mogę inaczej xD Ha! Nie napisałam jeszcze co sądze o tym, że Su dostanie rolę. xD Mi osobiście bardzo podoba się pomysł z tym, że Amber złamie nogę xD A Kastiel chyba nie ma większego talentu w graniu, więc z nim też będzie trzeba coś wymyślić. Może głównemu akrotowi dosypiemy coś do jedzenia? Hyhyhy... I wtedy będzie za dublera? ^^ Ciekawi mnie jeszcze kwestia kasy -> ile będzie trzaba wydać na rekwizyty, bo pewnie nasza miła Su zgłosi się do kupienia 534l farby, 30m materiału i innych rzeczy, które opróżnią nam kieszeń. A zwiastunu ciągle nie ma~